Heart Consuming
by Bellatrix.ox
Summary: Lily and her family are in the woods when she comes across a strange creature ready to swallow her and her sister whole. But with the unexpected arrival of a Protective Stag, can Lily be saved? One Shot, but it's possible to do more chapters if you want them.


**This is a one shot, but if you like it I can do more if you want!**

**My first Jily Fan Fic so I hope you like it!**

Heart Consuming

John Evans liked to escape to the moors to do bird watching, his favourite hobby. His Wife, Rose Evans, liked to express her love for flowers by taking photos of the wild ones she found in the forest. Their youngest daughter, Petunia, was sitting on the grass making a daisy chain. She sulked miserably as she did so. Lily, their eldest, wandered through the trees, deep in her own thoughts and lost in the complex maze of her mind. She hummed to herself, a tune that sang through the vast forest and made the birds fall silent to listen.

Her hair was beginning to rebel against the tight ponytail she had pulled it into that morning and wisps of her copper red hair (courtesy of her father) fell in ringlets around her cheeks. Her eyes were greener than the grass and fern trees could ever hope to be and her smile was radiant, contagious even and it made the saddest person you could ever meet smile. But even when she smiled, only He could see the sadness behind those bright eyes, the frown in her lips. She couldn't hide from Him. He knew exactly why she felt sad. She loved her Muggle family dearly, yet being "normal" isn't as easy as it looks. She longed for Hogwarts and the Wizarding World. Each day of the holidays that went by she grew an ounce more sullen and sombre. But she had to smile. For her Father. For her Mother. For her Sister.

Her blissful wander through the trees was cut short by an abrupt scream from her left. Petunia. Lily spun on her heel and forced her muscles to carry her through the forest as fast as they could. She came out into a clearing of dead bracken leaves and mud where her sister was spider crawling backwards away from a...well she had no idea what it was. It wasn't a Muggle creature by any stretch of the imagination. She'd never come across this beast before, so she drew her wand and side stepped into the creatures path, protecting her sister.

It was twice her size and width and stood on its hind legs which were thicker than tree trunks. Its fur was matted and the shade of dark algae. It stank of raw sewage which made Lily want to gag. With only her wand to protect her and a stupid wizard law to prevent her, she was hopeless. Her mouth sagged to an O shape as she gaped up at the creature. Then, its charcoal black eyes fell down onto her green ones.

The connection was instantaneous. Like if she'd dipped herself in red and locked herself in a Bull Shed. The monster let out a scream of fury, its black eyes becoming diluted with white. It scared her beyond belief as the scream cut through her eardrums and she became momentarily deaf. Lifting its great snout into the air it let its jaw hang loose, revealing rows and rows of pin like teeth. She watched in horror as the mouth grew wider until it was half its body size. About the right size for her. She screamed and dived out of the way as it curled over and tried to tunnel her into his mouth. She thought she'd been lucky moving at the last nano-second and she'd even let a hysterical laugh escape as its nose slammed into the earth. Little pin needles of teeth fell from its mouth as it lifted its boulder shaped head. She thought she'd out-smarted it. But it turned out it only moved on to its next victim. It continued to curl its rear end over until it was lying flat on its stomach. It began to move like a caterpillar then. Crawling tantalizingly slow towards Petunia. Lily gasped, why hadn't the girl moved? She realised then that she couldn't. Her leg was twisted at an odd angle and limp, making her chances at a quick escape like Lily's against her favour.

As its mouth began to widen once more, it was close to the panting Petunia. The girl had gone pail and sweat leaked from her forehead and mixed with the silent tears on her cheeks. It was close to the boot of her broken leg and at the last second Lily thought, _Damn you Ministry of Magic. _ She brandished her wand and cast '_Reducto'_ at the creatures devil horns on its brow. The first horn was knocked clean off and the second was bent at an un-natural angle. The creature screamed once more and whipped round to Lily. Petunia was close to the edge of the clearing and Lily nodded for her to shuffle towards it. Safe in the trees. It would take her a while, but as long as Lily kept the monster at bay she would make it. Shuffling back herself Lily slid an inch back each time the monster did. When Petunia was halfway to the trees, Lily's back hit a sodden stone wall.

The rocks were once part of the hill that stood watching over the whole of Minestrone Valley. But they had crumbled away a few centuries ago and now formed a wall, trapping Lily. She watched the Monsters' eyes blanch again as its mouth began to grow wider. It curled back, ready to slam down on Lily's body and swallow her whole. But it stopped. It froze in the air. It was staring at something above her head. Above the rocks. There was a clatter of hooves and a stag leapt down into the clearing. Protecting Lily as she had Petunia, who was still struggling towards the trees. It bowed its great head as both beasts reared and slammed into each other. The antlers of the Stag cut into the mouth of the Un-named Beast. Sliding on its hooves, the Stag threw all its weight into pushing the monster away. The monsters mouth began to grow wider, trying to consume the Stag as a starter meal. The Stag took this as an opportunity to escape the gaping mouth and dive head long at the creatures chest. It took the monster by surprise so the Stag continued to slam against its body until the monster was pinioned against a tree.

Even then, the Stag never stopped and in ten, or eleven, slams, its antlers were buried deep into the torso of the monster. Blood rained down on the Stag in thick white clumps and also spewed out from the monsters mouth. When the flow of blood began to slow and the white eyes began to dim back to black, the Stag back pedalled. With it came a tearing sound and a fresh spray of blood because trapped in the prongs of the antlers was a giant writhing heart. The creature slumped, dead on the floor with a gaping hole in its middle. The Deer shook his head wildly and the heart flew into the air and burst against a tree. Sickly green pus pooled around it and it began to burn away the fleshy heart. The smell was an assault to the senses. Un-able to hold it down any longer, Lily threw up beside her and wretched as the taste of bile was overpowered by the acidic smell of the dead heart. Stealing a glance at it, it was molten black and still fizzing slowly away. The Stag seemed irritated and was dragging his antlers in the dirt, cleaning them. She realised it had that burning liquid on its Prongs and she dashed forward to help.

Taking it by one of its clean antlers she dragged it towards the trees where the faint sound of water could be heard. Pulling harder, she lead the Stag to a river where she forced it's antlers in and began to scrub them with the scarf she had pulled from around her neck. When the stag lifted its head again, it seemed less irritated and its eyes were warm and thankful.

"I should be the one saying thank you."She said to it. Leaning forward she wrapped her arms round its ruff and buried her face in its fur. "My hero." She whispered kissing its forehead. Its head began to rise further then. Its fur became thinner until its skin was visible and its warm brown eyes shrank until they were human sized. She gasped and back pedalled until she slipped and nearly fell into the river.

James Potter caught her before she fell though. She screamed and hit wildly at his hands which were clasped around her arms. He pulled her back onto the land and she began to walk away quickly. He ran after her and spun her round.

"Sorry to scare you, but there was no way of letting you know without showing you!"

"But...you...you're...what...how...when...you..."

"Saved your life? Yeah, I think that allows you to listen to me." She stopped, she did owe him but she continued to gape at him.

"I'm an Animagus." He said simply.

"But you can't..."

"An illegal Animagus, then." He interrupted. His dark hair fell across his forehead where burn marks crossed his face. "Hold on...I can't see you..." reaching back he pulled his glasses out and placed them on.

"Ahh, there you are, beautiful!" he winked. Enraged, she slapped him viciously across his face.

"Wow, the thanks you get..."

"I'm sorry." She apologised before muttering a thank you.

"What was that?" he asked bending to hear her better.

"I know there's something wrong with your eyes but I didn't know there was anything wrong with your hearing."

"What?" In reply she threw her arms round his neck.

"Thank you," she breathed in his ear. Lily tried to step back from him but his arms had snaked around her. Trapping her. "Potter!" she moaned trying to push away from him.

"Evans," he teased gripping her tighter to his chest.

"James let me go!" she laughed hitting at his chest.

"Lily, you don't really want that to happen do you?" he asked. She was grateful that he couldn't see her face because she was sure that her face had turned as red as her hair. Choosing not to answer she changed the subject.

"What was that creature?"

"Evans, we are having an intimate moment, don't ruin it."

"Potter!"

"Okay, okay. I think it was a Scrulump. Half bear half; well I'm not sure about the other half. But it's a very rare creature. Even more so now."

"Why was it here?"

"I don't know...what is that noise?" A whizzing sound had whirred to life and James finally let me go. Only to pull me protectively behind him.

"Is it a bee?" she asked stupidly.

"No it sounds like..." From the trees flew a letter, the Ministry logo was imprinted on its front and as the envelope became animated a voice filled the air.

"Dear Miss Lily Evans," it began "The Ministry of Magic would like to remind you that at 1:13 pm you cast the Reducto spell in the presence of a muggle. The Wizarding Decree of Underage Sorcery..." she never got to find out what The Wizarding Decree of Underage Sorcery wanted, because James had snatched the howler in his fist and crumpled it to pieces.

"I'm...I've been...I've been expelled!" She screeched.

"No you haven't."

"James, I know the Wizarding Laws! I'm not allowed back to Hogwarts!"

"Lily, leave it to me. See you at Kings Cross."

"Leave it to you?"

"Trust me; if anyone knows how to bend the law, it's me and Sirius. Give it a few days and your Hogwarts letter for your supplies should come through. See you at school!"

"James!" she shouted, but the boy was a Stag once more. He gave her another wink before galloping off into the forest.

"Lily!" Her mother called. Before she could fully turn around, her mother had enveloped her in a hug.

"Who were you talking to freak?" Petunia asked.

"No one." she replied slowly.

"Freak." Spat her sister.

"Bitch." Spat something from the forest.

**Please review, even if you didn't like it! Tell me where I went wrong/right and your opinions on there being more chapters?**


End file.
